Ago Gratia
by Winterwing3000
Summary: An accident. A thank you. And an unspoken you're welcome. Minor TeaSeto


**Disclaimers** to all the characters used. They are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, creator of Yu-Gi-Oh.

**BIG AUTHOR'S REQUEST!** I've noticed that many people has commented whether I have a beta or not because of the many grammatical and possibly spelling (gasp!) errors found on my writing. I was hesitant to look for one at first but not anymore! So, I'm scouting around for a couple of betas (2 - 3). If you are interested in becoming a beta for my fanfiction, please email me at **winterwing3000 AT yahoo . com** (take out the spaces and change the AT into the proper symbol) or send me a private message at my profile. (_REVIEWING_ works too! Lol). Thank you so much!

* * *

Ago Gratia,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"You're awake." Téa simply said as his cobalt eyes rotated toward her sitting form by the bed.

He did not answer her, but stared. His look grew icy as she continued to sit there, hands folded in her lap. His mind swirled the images in front of him as a wave of pain washed through his system.

The dancer sighed, shifting herself into a more comfortable position. "You're banged up pretty badly. Mokuba was worried but he's at Yugi's right now. Yugi and the others are waiting for me at the Turtle Game Shop."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt relief. Relief that Mokuba was not here to witness the pathetic state he was in. To Mokuba, he was almighty, strong and immune to all things. He was the epitome of strength which holds the Kaiba name high in the world.

But if his brother knew what had caused him to degrade into such a level… he'd rather kill himself.

"I know that what you did, you didn't do it out of kindness," Téa started softly. This caused him to inwardly snort. "You also had a choice to not do it. You could have just hanged back and let someone else do it or let it happen. It didn't matter to you at all, did it?"

She looked at him, as if expecting him to respond to her rhetorical question. And she shook her head when he didn't retort. "No, of course not. At least, you won't admit it. It must be a male thing." She chuckled at the spoken thought.

"What you did… is something that doesn't happen everyday. Not everyone can do it because they're afraid. You probably were as well. I won't assume to know you, but I can say that even though you were afraid, you did the right thing. A brave thing." Her sky orbs no longer lingered on him, but moved to the curtained windows.

"I know that you don't like Joey. And that Joey doesn't like you. Even though he won't say it to you, I think that he regards you with some level of respect. Especially after this. Your actions definitely changed his perspective of you. Because now, he owes you one." She had a small grin on her face. "Joey doesn't like being one up after all."

Heaving a breath, Téa exhaled in a satisfied manner, as if she just made up her mind. Her eyes now fully focused on him, glowed with warmth and gratitude. "What I really want to say is… thank you."

He felt his eyes widen a fraction, his mask cracking the slightest.

She saw his reaction and smiled gently. "Yes, I want to thank you for saving Joey's stupid butt from the accident. He should have been the one to take the hit, not that I would've like it either way, but you saved him and took the blow. And for that, I'm gracious. I don't know for what reasons you did it, but you did. And I'm happy that you saved Joey. I'm also sorry that you have to be in this condition. And that Joey's not here himself to thank you but he feels just as bad to see you like this."

The teenage girl stood up, brushing the wrinkles from her red skirt. Her hands dropped to her side and she looked down at him. "I'm also glad… to know that there's more than a frozen heart inside of you. That there is some part of you that worries for others aside from Mokuba."

He closed his eyes, refusing to listen to any more of her words to him. He had expected her to leave after that but was surprised when he felt her lips smooth over the skin of his cheek. His body gave no reaction to her actions but his heart skipped a beat and his eyes snapped open.

Téa gave him one last smile, a radiant smile, before she walked over to the door. "I'll be sure to come back and visit tomorrow. And I'll bring Mokuba along too. Rest well, Kaiba."

Seto turned his head away from her, staring at the white curtains to his left.

An unsaid 'you're welcome' lingered in the room.

* * *

_He looked from the other side of the street, where the geek squad was fooling around dangerously close to the curb. Cars passed by unblinkingly._

_There! Tristan's forceful, but playful shove, tipped Joey to a crack in the street. As he stumbled to regain his balance, his foot caught onto the curb, tripping him. He fell forward, but looked almost assured since the roads had quieted momentarily._

_He meant to look away, pretending not to care as the blond fell to the ground. He would get back up in a few moments. But he heard the loud roar of a truck's horn and turned to the sound._

_It was headed toward Joey at an impeccable speed, much too fast for the common busy road. The driver seemed to be slamming on the brakes as the vehicle continued to move in the forward direction._

_Time seemed to have frozen itself for him to make the quick decision. He could turn away, and leave Joey to be road-kill but see that mutt back on his feet in a few days or he could... no, he shouldn't. It wasn't his obligation._

_He heard a scream, a feminine scream, desperate and afraid. Startled, he didn't realize his actions until he felt the unexplainable pain coursing through his body._

_His body hurt. Terribly. As if on fire. Something was cool underneath him, but there was also something wet, sticky even. Voices turned muddy around him. One male, pitchy, almost like Mokuba's. Others, deep._

_There was a distinctly feminine one, unlike the one who screamed. Something new fell upon his cheek as he felt his body being lifted carefully. It was also wet, but cleaner. His head was cushioned on something warm, soft. There was a soothing scent. A voice called his name, it was hoarse and panic ridden._

"_Kaiba! Kaiba! Stay awake okay? The ambulance, it's coming right now!"_

_Painfully, he peeled open his eyes, blinded by white. A blurry figure hovered above him. He could make out blue eyes, clouded with tears and fear. Eyes of a woman, thick with lashes and round like a doe. So familiar… so agonizingly familiar._

_He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Where was his voice?_

"_Kaiba? No, shh. Don't talk. The ambulance is almost here okay? You've got to keep your eyes open."_

_That voice, it calmed his jumbled mind. It eased the pain, although not entirely, but a bit. Everything seemed to have evaporated, leaving only him and the voice._

_His eyes drooped. Tired, heaviness bore down on his bones and mind. The voice picked up a frightened tone. "No! Kaiba! Stay awake! Where's the ambulance?!"_

_Darkness… it was quiet, soothing, inviting. He surrendered himself, feeling nothing but sleep and numbness._

_The voice was distant now, but he heard the final word. "SETO!"_

* * *

**AN:** Mmmhm, latest Yugioh fanfic after a LONG while. A Téa/Seto to boot (and un-beta'ed mine you!). Teehee. I'll try and write for "Rainbow Days" but meh, I'll need some time. It wasn't as easy as I had previously planned. Care to review and see if my writing's up to date? 


End file.
